


Dead Weather

by inquisitivemind



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivemind/pseuds/inquisitivemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снарт хочет сделать больно Барри, <i>сделать больно Барри</i>, и это пугает до дрожи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212753) by [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil). 



> В тексте есть один или два мата, не помеченные у автора - вы предупреждены.

Выстрел попадает в него справа, мгновенно схватывая все мышцы и сухожилия от плеча до бедра. На скорости, с которой Барри двигался, это похоже на столкновение со стеной — ледяной, непрощающей стеной — и Барри почти уверен, что он должен был разбиться об нее. Холод _жжёт_. Барри кричит и кричит, падает, кувыркаясь и путаясь в беспомощных отмерзших конечностях, ему слишком больно, чтобы попытаться хотя бы изменить направление падения.

В конце концов он врезается что-то твердое и угловатое — в скамейку, как он понимает, когда достаточно оправляется, чтобы оглядеться, подумать. Он сидит в парке Сентрал-Сити — лежит, на самом деле, на одном конце скамейки — почти прямо, как обмякшая кукла, брошенная беззаботным ребенком.

Барри оглядывается через обожженное холодом плечо и видит, что оставило за собой, падая, его тело: свернутую ограду, несколько сломанных деревьев. Земля вся в следах — большие отметины-полосы разрывают равномерно-зеленые парковые склоны, за которыми тщательно ухаживают. Однако Барри не оценивает ущерб. Он ждет. Выжидает человека, который на него напал. Он пытается подняться, встать со скамейки, но падает со вскриком, когда из-за боли не справляется с мельчайшим движением. Барри почти теряет сознание. Он слышит визг шин и знает, что в этот раз не успеет сбежать.

Немного погодя на склоне появляется Леонард Снарт, беспечно обходя останки старого дерева, не удостоив его и взглядом, как будто они всегда там и были. Он улыбается Барри широкой, почти сумасшедшей улыбкой, с плеча у него небрежно свисает пушка.

Барри с ужасом смотрит, как он приближается, и он уверен, что на его лице отражается каждая капля поглотившего его страха.

— Смотри-ка, что принесло холодным ветром, — почти пропевает Снарт, подходя к скамейке. Его обычно монотонный голос сочится искренним удовлетворением.

Барри тошнит, но он не уверен, от боли это или от мысли, что он доставил Снарту такое удовольствие.

Дойдя до Барри, Капитан Холод почти подпрыгивает, игриво усаживаясь на скамейку рядом с ним. Если бы не маска Барри, не пушка Снарта и не крик, который Барри испускает, когда Снарт подтягивает его тело поближе, то на расстоянии их можно было бы принять за парочку, обнимающуюся в темноте, глядя на озеро.

— Привет, малыш, — усмехается Снарт, извращая приветствие, которым на этом самом месте влюбленные обмениваются каждый день. Он даже на мгновение прижимается поцелуем к кончику окровавленных губ Барри. — Спасибо, что пришел.

Это самый худший кошмар, который Барри приснился бы, если бы ему когда-то снилось что-то настолько ужасающее. Он сражался с преступниками — их было так много. Они были такими большими, или такими сильными, или такими противоестественными, что они могли бы раздавить Снарта одной левой, поджарить его взглядом. Но Барри никогда не сражался с кем-либо опаснее Снарта, потому что Снарт самый жестокий, самый _холодный_ человек, которого видел Барри.

Он хочет сделать Барри больно, но не потому что ему просто нравится причинять людям боль, и не потому что Барри стоял на пути. Он нарочно искал Барри, всегда искал Барри, с первой встречи. Он хочет сделать больно Барри, _сделать больно Барри_ , и это пугает до дрожи.

И Барри в полном его распоряжении. Барри не знает, как Снарт отключил микрофон в маске, но он выключился за секунду до того, как Снарт в него выстрелил. Никто не знает, что случилось с Барри, и он никак не может ни с кем связаться.

То, что Снарт собирается с ним сделать — и больной блеск в темных глазах Снарта, с любопытством осматривающего его отмороженный бок, подсказывает, что его планам на Барри нет границ — что может этому противопоставить Барри?

Он сжимает зубы, чтобы унять панику, и заставляет голос не дрожать, произнося:

— Поздравляю, Снарт. Вот ты меня и заполучил. Охуительное достижение, воспользовался оружием, которое даже создал не сам.

Улыбка Снарта не угасает.

И Барри не уверен, чего он боится больше — что Снарт исполнит его просьбу… Или что не исполнит. Он говорит:

— Просто убей меня уже, быстрее вернешься, чтобы похвастаться своим друзьям-ублюдкам.

— Ох, Флэш… — Снарт цыкает, идеально изображая сочувствие. — Зачем же мне тебя убивать, когда я тебя поймал? — он не тянется снять с Барри маску; он не спрашивает, кто под ней. Ему просто _плевать_. — Ты каким-то невероятным образом не умираешь, когда я тебя раню, — глаза Снарта сверкают, губы кривятся. — Мы изучим это явление.

Потом Снарт закидывает руку Барри на плечи и прижимает его плотнее к себе. Он обращает взгляд к озеру и небу за ним, не обращая внимания на то, что Барри снова кричит, а потом поскуливает при движении.

— Но сначала давай-ка посмотрим восход, хм? У нас впереди длинный день… И это прекрасная ночь.


End file.
